


VIDEOS, WHISKY Y ¿AMIGOS?

by tabora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mañana después de terminar de grabar el último capítulo de la decima temporada, las cosas pueden haber cambiado...</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIDEOS, WHISKY Y ¿AMIGOS?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kami Diox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kami+Diox).



VIDEOS, WHISKY Y ¿AMIGOS?  
De Tabora para Kami Diox.

Despierta sintiendo algo entre sus brazos y rápidamente lo reconoce, no es que suela tener muchos compañeros de cama, pero algunas veces Thomas o JJ suelen colarse y cuando duerme desnudo... puede llegar a ser embarazoso. Es fácil saber que es él, la piel suave, el cuerpo que se adapta al suyo como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para él, y el olor. No es una cara colonia, ni un determinado desodorante, es el olor propio de Jensen, uno incrementado por las horas de sueño y la ropa de cama que crea una especie de nido envolviéndolos. 

Abre los ojos y ve una camisa blanca colgando de uno de los apliques de la pared, seguro que hay una razón para que este allí colgando, pero en este momento no la recuerda. De todas formas, tampoco cree que sea una buena forma de conservar la camisa, por lo que espera que no le haya ocurrido nada raro a la prenda, no le gusta mosquear a las chicas de guardarropía, no les importa echarle una buena bronca y lo que es peor, luego no le dejan llevarse ropa de Sam a casa.

La verdad es que suelen ser más ordenados perooo, una noche es una noche y no es como si ya antes no hubieran tenido alguna noche loca, así que solo deja caer un beso en la nuca de su compañero. Ya tendrán tiempo de recoger y colocar la ropa antes de que venga el servicio de limpieza. 

Después de unos minutos trata de mirar el reloj de la pared, pero... bueno, donde solía estar el reloj hay una camiseta blanca y encima de ella, lo que parecen sus Saxx azules. Eso tampoco es muy normal, tienen un saco para su ropa sucia personal y lo suelen utilizar con precisión, ya están un poco hartos de que les desaparezcan algunas prendas de ropa interior. 

Molesto por el desorden, frunce el ceño, ¿Qué leches hicieron ayer?, y lo que es más ¿Por qué Cliff no ha venido a despertarlos para darles el horario de hoy? Decide que tal vez debería mirar su reloj, pero este se encuentra sobre la mesa, o eso quiere pensar. Normalmente se los quitan siempre antes de acostarse, no les gusta arañarse con ellos mientras "juegan", así que supone que ayer lo harían también, aunque no recordar las cosas que hicieron le está poniendo un poco nervioso.

Permanece un rato acariciando el hombro de Jen, disfrutando de poder tenerlo entre los brazos, sin prisas para levantarse a trabajar, ni para darle el desayuno a los niños. Aunque en el fondo de su cabeza algo sigue dando vueltas. Empieza a hacer una revisión física de su cuerpo, no parece dolerle nada fuera de lo habitual, mueve las caderas y tensa los músculos, bien ahora sabe quién de los dos fue el que estuvo "abajo" anoche, sonriendo vuelve a besar la nuca del hombre que llena su vida desde hace tanto tiempo.   
Intenta mover la cabeza para ver si puede ver el reloj por alguna parte pero, descubre que no es un buen movimiento, algo dentro de su cabeza empieza a zumbar, bueno ahora recuerda que anoche bebieron, y según su cabeza, fue bastante.  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, Jensen se remueve y gira para quedar enfrente suya y entonces la ve, él está desnudo, pero en su cuello, casi ahogándole por tener parte de ella pillada debajo de su cuerpo, está una corbata, una azul marino con una raya blanca que reconoce como de Sam. Esa prenda si la recuerda, lo que no recuerda es porque está atada al cuello de Jensen.   
Esa corbata es una de las que se pone Sam cuando va de traje, y si está allí, significa que estuvo grabando... ¡Mierda!, ahora lo recuerda, ayer rodaron varias escenas vestidos de chicos del FBI... ¡Oh joder!, eran escenas del último capítulo de la temporada.  
¡¡Oh!!, bueno, ahora empieza a recordar parte de lo que ocurrió. Terminaron de grabar las últimas escenas y decidieron celebrar el final de temporada, los chicos del set tenían preparadas unas botellas y aprovechando que no estaban algunos de "los regulares" cerca, brindaron muchas veces por los "sobrenaturales originales" y por la décima temporada.   
Ahora lo recuerda, los dos consiguieron una botella cada uno y se fueron al tráiler, querían seguir celebrando ellos solos, sin gente alrededor felicitándolos, ni buscando fotos fáciles. Aprovechar todo el tiempo posible antes de tener que separarse para disimular unos días con las chicas.  
Recuerda que empezaron a beber, brindando por todo y en algún momento uno de los dos pensó que sería buena idea mandar un video a las fans hablando sobre el final de la temporada y como lo estaban celebrando.   
— ¡Hey! estas despierto. —Jensen habla mientras parpadea todavía medio dormido y se acurruca entre sus brazos, pegando más sus cuerpos.  
—Hola cariño. Sip, estaba aprovechando para disfrutar de tenerte para mi, indefenso y entre mis brazos.  
Jensen sonríe mientras le acaricia el costado —Me encanta cuando te pones cursi, suele ser muy interesante lo que ocurre a continuación, pero no estamos en casa y estamos juntos en la cama y es de día y... ¿No deberíamos estar trabajando ya?   
—Vaya, rechazas mis mimos, bueno, ya me los pedirás más adelante, pero la verdad es que también a mi me parece raro que nadie haya venido a buscarnos todavía.  
— ¿Si verdad?, ¿Qué hora es?  
—Pues no tengo ni idea, no puedo ver mi reloj y el de la pared no está.  
— ¿Cómo que no está?— Jensen se revuelve entre sus brazos y mira hacia la pared— ¿Qué demonios hace tu camiughhttt ...  
Cuando Jared escucha el extraño ruido mira al otro hombre y le ve con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que con las manos en el cuello trata de arrancar lo que sea que se le está clavando. —Hey, hey, tranquilo, espera yo te la quito—Se incorpora sujetando con una mano una de las de Jen mientras que con la otra trata de aflojar el nudo de la corbata.  
—Vamos cariño, tranquilo, es solo la corbata. La tienes debajo del cuerpo, espera, solo déjame ayudarte.  
Después de unos segundos y cuando consigue liberar al rubio de la "corbata asesina" los dos se quedan sentados sobre la cama, mirándose entre sorprendidos y divertidos.  
—Bonita forma de empezar las vacaciones.  
—Bueno, tal vez es para recordar que cualquier objeto puede estar "poseído".  
—Si claro, lo único es que no recuerdo porque estoy llevando por ropa una corbata, SOLO una corbata y que encima no es mía. Lo que tampoco entiendo es porque tú llevas la corbata de Dean colgando de tu muñeca.  
Jared mira sorprendido hacia su muñeca derecha, la misma que hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaba debajo del cuerpo del rubio, después mira hacia la izquierda y cree ver una ligera rozadura —Bueno, creo que ayer nos divertimos bastante, empiezo a pensar que tal vez demasiado, ¿Tu que recuerdas?  
—La fiesta en el set y luego los dos aquí. Recuerdo grabarte, mientras hablabas de lo que había significado para ti lo de ayer y que hablamos sobre subirlo al face.  
— ¿A tu face?, si bueno sería una forma de darte más visitas.  
—Sí claro, como si lo necesitara. No necesito poner videos con tonterías, ya bastantes tonterías haces tú en el tuyo.  
—Eso me suena—Le dice mientras tira de él hasta que consigue girarlo y meterlo entre su piernas, después se apoya en la pared y tira del rubio hasta dejarlo encima suyo, poniendo sus manos sobre los abdominales del otro.—Creo que anoche me lo dijiste varias veces cuando estaba subiendo el video a tu cuenta... ¡Uy!  
— ¿Lo subiste?  
—Sí, y... creo que subí más cosas, tengo la sensación de que mandé más cosas.  
— ¿Más cosas?, ¿Que más cosas? —Jensen se incorpora para mirarle de forma seria, no es que no tenga recuerdos de la noche pasada, que si los tiene, es que le preocupa las cosas que no recuerda. —Y sobre todo, ¿Qué tipo de videos grabaste?  
—Mnnnn. creo que... ¡¡Mierda, no lo recuerdo!!  
—Jay dime que no nos grabaste mientras estábamos haciéndolo, y sobre todo, dime que no pusiste ese video en mi muro.  
—No, yo no lo sé, creo que..., ¡Joder no sé! Pero, no solemos grabar cuando no estamos en casa, así que no creo que lo hiciera...  
—Si claro, como si eso significara algo.  
Los dos se quedan en silencio y Jared no deja de dar vueltas a lo que empieza a recordar, brindis, risas y él con su móvil grabando a Jensen imitando a Rowena despertando en la gigantesca cama de atrezzo, y luego cuando comenzó a desnudarse al ritmo de "I am sexy" y más tarde, o quizás era antes, no lo recuerda, ellos dos mirando al teléfono hablando, brindando y jugando con los vasos...  
—Jen, ¿Quien estaba con nosotros anoche?  
— ¿Como que quien estaba?, quieres decir que ¿No estábamos solos?  
—Yo, bueno, recuerdo a alguien grabándonos, las risas y... ¡Joder! tenemos que entrar en tu ordenador ahora mismo.  
Es como si los dos fueran una misma persona, se incorporan, y miran alrededor buscando su ropa interior, la de Jared es fácil de encontrar, la de Jensen brilla por su ausencia. Después de buscar durante varios minutos, Jared termina por alargarle su camiseta blanca y como si hubieran cumplido una especie de ritual, los dos se dirigen a la mesa, allí, debajo de varias servilletas, está el portátil de Jensen.  
Cuando Jared alarga la mano para cogerlo, Jensen le para sujetándole —Sabes que ayer quizás hicimos una locura.  
Jared le sonríe y después de besarle suavemente se suelta y agarra el ordenador para abrirlo y conectarlo —Si es así, no pasara nada, ya iba siendo hora, ¿no crees?  
—Ok, es solo que hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma.  
—Si bueno, solo espero no ver mi feo culo en la pantalla.  
—Bueno, seguro que ese video tendría muchísimas visitas, mira lo que pasa con esos actores porno...  
— ¡¡¡ OhDios!!!, habrá un montón de chicas comparando mi culo con el de ese actor—Jared se lleva las manos a la cabeza recogiéndose el pelo— Si es así, creo que ...   
Jensen ríe mientras le quita el ordenador y lo pone sobre sus piernas desnudas.  
—Tranquilo cariño, el tuyo sale ganando por mayoría— Dice Jensen mientras mira la pantalla atentamente.  
—¡¡No jodas que lo hicimos!! ¿Subimos un video nuestro montándonoslo aquí? —Casi grita mientras le observa con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado de todo lo que se les puede venir encima.  
Jensen le mira serio por unos segundos pero después comienza a reírse al ver su expresión de miedo —Tranquilo tigre, no lo hicimos. Por lo que veo, subiste el tuyo, respondiendo sobre la serie y... bueno hay otro de los dos, brindando con Whisky.  
—Solo esos dos, bien. ¿Estás seguro?  
Jensen tarda un poco en contestar mientras baja con el cursor por toda la pantalla —Nop, solo esos dos, que por cierto tienen muchimil visitas, tropecientos mil me gusta y ni te cuento el número de comentarios.  
— ¡¡¡Uffff!!! Menos mal.  
—Sí, menos mal, pero... ¿Quién demonios nos grabó brindando?   
—No me importa, ahora solo quiero relajarme y volver a la cama, contigo. Después preguntaremos a los chicos que estaban en el plató.  
El le sonríe y después mira a la pantalla —Son las 11.23, supongo que podemos estar un rato más aquí metidos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos.  
—Bueno, esa es una muy buen idea —Jared habla mientras quita el portátil de la piernas de Jensen, dejándolo sobre el asiento de al lado—Así podremos despedirnos adecuadamente de este sitio, ya que no volveremos a verlo en algún tiempo— termina de decir ya tirando de la camiseta que lleva el rubio, obligándole a levantarse, abrazándole y besándole mientras le arrastra hacia la cama.

......

Una hora después, la puerta del tráiler se abre despacio, y una figura se desliza por todo el espacio, esquivando la ropa y zapatos que hay por el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que separa la habitación del salón. "No me lo puedo creer, aun siguen durmiendo. Desde luego estos chicos cada vez se relajan más, cualquier día van a meter la pata hasta el fondo. En fin, dejaré el móvil de Jared por aquí. Está visto que lo mejor que pude hacer anoche fue llevármelo, ya bastante "perjudicados" salían en los videos que colgaron, no quiero ni pensar que más podrían haber subido".  
Despacio, abre la puerta de la habitación y lo que ve le hace reír suavemente, después de unos segundos levanta el móvil y poniéndolo en modo cámara, dispara una foto y acto seguido empieza a manipularlo para luego dejarlo sobre la única mesilla al lado de la cama.  
Una hora después el teléfono de Jared empieza a pegar timbrazos en la silenciosa habitación y los dos despiertan asustados hasta que ven de donde sale ese maldito ruido que ninguno de los dos reconoce. Extrañado, Jared toma su movil y lo desbloquea mientras se lo enseña a Jen, entonces la pantalla se ilumina mostrando una imagen de ellos dos dormidos, el brazo de Jared cae por el borde de la cama, todavía con la corbata de Dean atada a su muñeca, y Jensen, desnudo, se acurruca dormido a su lado.   
Los dos lanzan un pequeño gemido, pero no es la imagen lo que más les preocupa cuando la ven, es el texto que la acompaña:  
"The King of Hell is calling"  
—¡¡¡Jodido Crowley y jodido Mark!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, la verdad es que esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió nada más ver el video del final de la decima donde salen nuestros chicos, unos vasos y...  
> Por si alguien no sabe de qué videos hablo, están aquí  
> https://www.facebook.com/JensenAckles/videos/10152677244241755/  
> https://www.facebook.com/JensenAckles/videos/vb.30098386754/10152677256701755/?type=2&theater
> 
> Supongo que habrá más versiones de lo que pudo pasar, incluso puede que este por ahí lo que yo no cuento, pero se intuye (si es así, espero leerlo), pero esta es la mía y tenía que sacármela de la cabeza.  
> El fic está dedicado a la grandiosa Kami Diox, primero porque envidio su arte y segundo porque cuando vi sus dibujos me pareció muy gracioso que ambas hubiéramos imaginado algo muy parecido. Lo que yo había escrito era casi igual que su dibujo, solo que la corbata en mi historia, ataba las muñecas de los chicos, pero anoche, cuando vi su dibujo me pareció perfecto cambiar ese detalle.  
> Aquí tenéis la versión de Kami, por si alguien no la conoce.  
> http://kamidiox.deviantart.com/art/ANIMATED-GIF-J2-S10-WRAP-PARTY-528510199   
> Por cierto todo esto no tendría sentido sin mi Beta, Alfa y sufridora, gracias Maca, "Iloveyou bonita".  
> Y por último, para los que os habéis atrevido a leer, Gracias por hacerlo.


End file.
